Canarrow: 5x18 The Confession (not!)
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Sara knocks some sense into Oliver after Chase puts that "I like killing nonsense into his mind. Rewrite of 5x18's beginning


**Hi everyone. I'm back and ready to continue my campaign to put a combined total of 1,000 fics of Canarrow, Assassin Canarrow, and Olyssa fics on this site. This will be a Canarrow one shot set at the beginning of 5x18 and will seek to rectify Oliver's "I like killing" confession. Unless it was his PTSD affecting him during season 1, or was actually as part of a"good riddance" type of emotion due to feeling satisfaction that there's one less villain to cause harm to the city, or perhaps the natural human reaction of feeling good to remove someone who harmed a loved one, like his attempt to kill the Count due to Thea almost dying from his drug or him killing Darhk, partly to avenge Laurel, his confession makes no sense.**

 **You see, if he was a remorseless killer who only killed for the heck of it, why did he bother giving his enemies a second chance, every single time, when he could've just killed them the first time and saved himself the trouble ? Why did he bother offering Clayborne, Prometheus's dad, a second chance ? Why did he keep trying to get Helena off her dark path when, as Raina from "Agents Of Shield"** **put it, they could've been monsters together (I'm not calling Helena a monster even though she was guilty, but you guys get my point) ? Not only that, but even some of Oliver's kills shown in the beginning flashbacks of 5x17 weren't all in cold blood. Some, like the knife thrower Barrera and the hit man Mr. Blank, were in self defense. Those men were fighting to kill. Plus another flashback which showed Oliver killing that doctor who pretended to be the Count and faked his release ? It could be considered murder to some degree since he was standing far from Oliver but at the same time, he was holding a needle filled with Vertigo which he had every intention of injecting Oliver with. The courts could call it justifiable homicide.**

 **Finally, if Oliver only wanted an excuse for killing, why did he decide to quit to honor Tommy instead of continuing his old path ? None of this adds up.**

 **I apologize. I didn't mean to write such a long speech. Just wanted to share my thoughts. But thoughts are over and on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or it's characters. They belong to DC, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Oliver returned to the Arrowcave, broken, bruised, and beaten, and his Bratva tattoo burned, while reeling from what Chase, who had been revealed to be Prometheus, had forced him to confess about himself. That he was only a remorseless killer who killed for the enjoyment of it. When he arrived, he looked up to see the horrified faces of his fiance Sara Lance, along with Diggle and Rory, staring at him and the state he was in. As soon as Sara saw him, she ran over and took him in her arms, embracing him tightly but being careful not to aggravate his wounds.

"Oh my gosh Ollie, what happened ? What on Earth did Chase do to you ?", she cried, her heart breaking to see the man she loved in such a state.

"Yeah man, what on Earth happened ?", Diggle also asked, concerned for his brother in all but blood. Rory also looked on, unable to speak, but curious as much as everyone else while contemplating on using his rags to terrorize the living daylights out of Chase, even though he didn't have much luck when Chase had quickly knocked him out during their first confrontation. But he could most certainly try again, could he not ?

"Chase, he uh, let me go", Oliver admitted to his astonished team, all of them shocked that Chase just let him go, even though the proof was standing right in front of them. He then said the words which would shock his team and even have them questioning his insanity, Sara included.

"It's over. All of this, what we've been doing, is over for me. I don't want to do this any more", he told them with resignation in his voice. He then took a heavy breath and concluded by adding, "I'm shutting everything down."

None of those present could believe what they were hearing, especially Sara. This was not something the man they knew would ever say and after everything they've been through. He didn't even say those words when Slade had him at his lowest three years ago. Diggle then spoke up.

"Oliver what happened, and what did you mean by shutting all of this down ?", he asked him, trying to understand the reasoning behind this decision. Rory also spoke up and, while acknowledging that it probably wasn't his place to say this, told Oliver that he should have his wounds checked by an actual doctor. Oliver countered that what he needed was for everyone to go home to which both Sara and Diggle made it clear that they weren't leaving. Rory also added that if Oliver was going to do this, he at least owed them all an explanation. Oliver, having put his shirt back on, turned to him, and to all of them, and gave his answer.

"The explanation is simple. Chase is right. Everyone that is, uh, down here, around me, all of them either suffer or they die."

Diggle just shook his head and said to his friend, "I don't know what Chase told you or got you to believe man, but you have to know that whatever he said was wrong. You can't let him get into your head".

"I don't think that he is, and I can't...", Oliver began in response to his words, but then stopped, not having the energy to continue. He then begged everyone to go.

Sara didn't know what the heck was going on here but was going to to get to the bottom of it. There was no way that she was going to allow the man she loved and intended to spend the rest of her life with wallow in guilt and self pity yet again, and if it meant giving him a good, hard smack upside his head, then so be it.

"Could the two of you kindly give us the room please so that I can talk some sense into my idiotic fiance' right now ?", she asked her two friends, although her tone made clear that it wasn't a request, but an order which was not to be challenged. Diggle and Rory readily complied and left her and Oliver alone. At this point, Oliver had taken a seat on the floor and Sara sat down next to him and repeatedly asked him why he was being this way. He didn't want to answer her at first, afraid of her being repulsed by him. But she wouldn't let it go and kept gently insisting that he give her the truth. Finally, knowing that he couldn't keep this from her, told her what Chase had caused him to allegedly realize about himself: That he was only a killer and that his whole crusade was a lie to justify killing his enemies and all because he took a sick pleasure in killing and for no reason.

Sara's eyes widened in shock, not believing the words coming from Oliver's mouth. She was annoyed with him for even believing that stupidity and angrier at Chase for feeding him that bullcrap, vowing to really hurt the latter when the time came to deal with him once and for all. She immediately positioned herself so that she was facing her fiance' and put her hands on either side of his face while giving him a stern look.

"Now you listen here Oliver. What Chase is trying to get you to believe is a complete and absolute load of crap and you know it." Oliver was about to respond in protest when she continued on, effectively cutting off any response until she got him to see reason.

"In all the years that I've known you Ollie, you've never shown any evidence to prove that you were only a killer who killed for no reason other than pleasure, not even when you first began your crusade. For goodness sake Ollie, if you were only a remorseless killer looking for an excuse to just kill, why did you bother giving all those men on your father's List a second chance when you could've just as easily killed them the first time and taken your leave ? Why did you bother giving Chase's dad a second chance, which was more than he deserved after his horrendous crimes towards the people of Liam Valley ?

In addition, there were times that, even when they refused the second chance and continued in their crimes, some of those crimes downright despicable, you didn't kill them but instead only took away their wealth and power, like Adam Hunt, or had them arrested, like Martin Summers and Jason Brodeur, or both.

It is true that you acted as judge, jury, and executioner and used lethal force regularly against many of those you targeted during your first year back, along with almost always taking out their bodyguards. And there are things you've done that were wrong such as ruthlessly slaughtering Clayborne's men, especially when it was unnecessary at times or in regards to those already lying on the floor and incapacitated, not to mention it was a waste of arrows. I also know that you've done pretty terrible things during your years away. However, we've all made mistakes and done wrong things Ollie. I even told you about how I killed a dangerous, corrupt diplomat named Suarez on the League's orders and left his body for his young children to find. I shouldn't have done such a thing in his home where his kids were certain to find him and they didn't deserve to see his body. That was even the reason why I ran from the League.

However, we can't let our mistakes or the wrongs we've made define us but instead should learn from them and move on while committing to not repeat them. I did, and mostly because of your influence that unless absolutely necessary, there is a way to overcome our enemies without lethal force. If you were truly what Chase is trying to make you out to be, then you wouldn't have done that for me or tried to do it for Helena. You gave her many chances to change and even then put her in prison in the end instead of killing her despite her having murdered innocent people at that point. And thankfully, her time in prison had caused her to see the light and begin the journey towards redemption.

All of this proves what I'm trying to get you to see Ollie. When you killed, you only killed when you had to, which was self defense, the heat of battle, if the enemy was too dangerous to be kept alive like Ra's and Darhk, if someone's life was in danger like Felicity when she was held by the Count, or if your target refused the second or third chance you gave to them and it was clear that the corruption of our city four years ago almost made it impossible to secure a conviction apart from the rare instances like Somers, Brodeur, and Helena. Our city wasn't as bad as Gotham was before our friend Bruce cleaned it up, but things were still bad to the point that you couldn't work in the system.

Finally, in regards to taking pleasure from your actions, it is understandable if you felt some level of satisfaction at times. I mean, who wouldn't feel good after taking down a dangerous enemy while insuring that they'd never hurt anyone else ever again ? Who wouldn't feel a sense of vindication when they took down someone too dangerous to be kept alive or for their loved ones when avenging them and others who were murdered, like when you killed Darhk ? To put it in Ra's words before your first duel with him, he said that while he felt shame for taking his first life since life is precious, he also felt pride because he got rid of someone who wanted to harm his family, ensuring their safety. While Ra's was definitely not a saint, I think he had a point and I think it can be applied to both of us and especially since there were times me and Nyssa felt pride when we ended unrepentant villains who had raped a woman.

All I'm trying to tell you Ollie is, for the last time, that Chase is wrong. You never killed just because for the purpose of some disturbing enjoyment nor was your crusade a lie. You began it as a way to honor your father and your intentions were pure. You've only used lethal force as a last resort, even when you were acting as judge and jury four years ago and even now before Chase began his reign of terror, and you've done a lot of good for this city and its citizens. Like Diggle said, don't let that monster get inside of your head. He's the sick one Ollie, not you, and no one who murders people just because their names are algorithms of names from the List, especially when he murdered that innocent housewife, or murders his own sweet, loving wife to hide his crimes has any right to call you out for anything. Not only that, but with the torture he put you through, he'd have you saying that you're a tap dancing flamingo, which you obviously aren't.

One more thing Ollie, which you should really consider. If you were even half the man Chase claims you were, do you think that I would allow myself to be with you, love you, or commit the rest of my life to you ? If you were anything like Darhk, for example, don't you think I'd have the self respect not to have anything to do with you ?" The fact that I love and am committed to you is a sign in and of itself that what Chase got you to say isn't true and that your so called "confession", which can't even be considered as one", is totally erroneous. Think about that the next time some murderous villain tries to convince you to believe that load of nonsense."

Oliver listened to and carefully considered everything Sara had said to him. Once she was finished, he meditated on her words and realized that it was all true. He couldn't believe that he had been deceived and blinded by what Chase had done to him and thought he was smarter than that. In fact, he actually was smarter than that. There was so much going on with Chase and the resulting craziness that he could be excused for having a lapse in judgment, but even he should've been a bit careful. At that moment, he thanked the heavens for giving him such a strong and wise fiance' who knocked some sense into him just now and any other time she needed to do so. He then showed his appreciation by immediately taking her into his strong arms and planted a huge kiss onto her lips. She squealed in surprise but eagerly reciprocated, always enjoying his spontaneity.

"You're right Sara, about everything", Oliver told her once they parted. "I never should've believed anything that sorry excuse of a DA tried to convince me of regarding myself. I now choose to recant that dumb, so called confession and have you to thank for it."

"Anytime Ollie. And you don't have to worry because I'll always be there to help you realize when your thinking is wrong. I love you, will always have your best interests at heart, and that will never change."

With all of that settled, Oliver and Sara called back Diggle and Rory and told them that they were NOT disbanding the team but instead they were going to do everything possible to bring Chase down permanently, and Talia too. The time would come when the team, consisting of Oliver, Sara, Diggle, Rory, Rene, and Curtis, and their allies, consisting of Slade Wilson, who finally had all of his marbles back now that the mirakuru was completely expelled from his system and had spent time rethinking her life while locked up in ARGUS custody and decided she wanted a shot at redemption, along with Thea, Roy, Nyssa, who Sara had called in to deal with her stupid big sister, Malcolm, and a small army of both ARGUS agents led by Lyla along with a few Bratva members led by Anatoli, would confront Chase, in his Prometheus uniform, Talia, who had brought an army of her students/ assassins with her as part of the final battle, and Evelyn, Black Siren, and Captain Boomerang. The battle would also take place not in the city but rather the island, where everything, including the entire five year arc, began. The battle was fierce and brutal but in the end, the heroes and their allies won, though Malcolm died having given his life to save Thea earlier and taking Captain Boomerang with him, the enemy forces were all killed, including Talia, who Nyssa killed in a fight to the death, although Black Siren and Evelyn were spared and taken into custody, and Chase was finally subdued and captured by Oliver.

Once it was all over, it was debated on what should be done with Chase, and Oliver, wanting to prove to him that he was wrong about the whole killing issue, decided to let him live and instead arranged for him, with Nyssa and Lyla's help, to be locked up in a secure prison for the rest of his life and from which there was no escape, not even with the League training Talia gave him. Oliver's name would also be cleared of the crimes Chase framed him for with Lyla's help, while also clearing Roy's name and finding evidence that Ra's had framed him tow years ago, allowing Roy to return home and rekindle his romance with Thea. Oliver and Sara would go on to plan their wedding and a year later, got married in a double ceremony alongside Roy and Thea while all of their friends and family attended and they and everyone else lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **A/N And that concludes my Fanfiction retcon of Oliver's confession while using Sara to be the one who reasons with him. I hope all of you enjoyed it.**

 **If all of you are wondering, I chose not to add Felicity since almost everyone hates her still and I decided not to burden my anti Felicity readers with her presence. Within this fics universe, she left the team permanently after agreeing to join Helix full time and now works with them. As to whether or not she and Helix were ever taken down or if they continued to operate and never got caught, I'll leave that to you. By the way, Mericle revealed that there's a connection between Helix and Vigilante, although he's not with them at this time, and that Felicity's work for them is aiding Vigilante and that she'd be the first to meet him, leading to some messed up things for the two of them. Of course, with the island having blown up, I'm uncertain if Felicity is still alive and therefore if plans for her had to e scraped at the last minute.**

 **I also had Rory instead of Curtis at the bunker since the anti Felicity fans might see him as a male Felicity and therefore would not want any reminder of the "Felicity and friends" trope. In this version, Rory's rags never lost their magic and he stayed with the team. There's also no need for Dinah Drake since Sara's here.**

 **Speaking of Sara, she came back home after helping to stop Savage instead of staying with the Legends and she and Oliver rekindled their romance a few months later. Knowing in their hearts that they were meant to be, they were confident enough to go ahead and take the next step by getting engaged.**

 **I wish all of you a fantastic day.**


End file.
